dragonballaffanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Super Saiyan 4
(fur) (hair) & & (aura) |similar = Super Saiyan 4 Super Saiyan Rosé }} The Dark Super Saiyan 4, also known as Evil Super Saiyan 4, transformation is a variation of the fourth Super Saiyan transformation. The form was first utilized by Vegeta Jr. and later Salla, which becomes the latter’s most powerful transformation. Overview For a Saiyan to transform into a Dark Super Saiyan 4, the user must be subject to vast amounts of evil energy. They must also have power beyond that of a Super Saiyan 3, but doesn’t necessarily need to have access to the form. A tail is also require in order to maintain the power. The absorption of the evil energy boosts the user’s power and forces them to ascend to a higher level of Super Saiyan. While in this form, the Saiyan has no control over their actions due to the evil energy corrupting their souls. Because of this, they are more savage than normal, that coupled with the Saiyan’s nature of combat, makes them coldhearted and ruthless towards all living things. This behavior can be reversed to a degree where a Saiyan can control their urges but will still occasionally lose themselves. Dark Super Saiyan 4 is not a natural transformation but it can be controlled and merged with the user’s natural strength. E.g. Salla’s body becoming accustomed to the evil energy and taking control of the form. Due to the form being based on the presence of evil ki, the user may lose the power if the ki is extracted. Appearance Just like the namesake indicates, the Dark Super Saiyan 4 form is a dark version of Super Saiyan 4. The fur covering the torso, arms and tail is dark grey instead of the trademark red or crimson. The Saiyan’s hair grows and stands on end like the base Super Saiyan 4 transformation, and becomes a dark reddish-brown. The skin also takes on a deep pink pigment. The red trim around the eyes and varying iris color remains in the transformation. There is also change in size, including increase in muscle mass and height. This is evident in the case of Vegeta Jr. who prior to the transformation was significantly shorter than Goku Jr. but was short to be the same height following the change. The Dark Super Saiyan 4 form has a fluid violet and pink aura similar to that of Super Saiyan Rosè. Usage and Power Vegeta Jr. first transformed into a Dark Super Saiyan 4 when an evil spirit bonded with him while training to push his limit. With his new power, Vegeta Jr. set out to prove he was the strongest in the universe. After challenging and defeating all the Saiyans on Sadla, he asserted himself as the king of the planet. When word got to Sharotto, Salla and Asper on Earth, they immediately set off to liberate their home planet, accompanied by the Z Fighters. Once Vegeta Jr. refused the natives’ demands, an all out war broke out on the planet. The Z Fighters are clearly overwhelmed by the immense power of the Dark Super Saiyan 4. With no other solution, Goku Jr. resorted to transforming into a Super Saiyan God but was still no match for Vegeta, ending their battle with Vegeta seemingly killing Goku. Vegeta Jr. demonstrates his power once again by destroying an entire platoon of Saiyan soldiers, each of which have the potential of becoming Super Saiyans. After Puck took out a Saiyan hit squad, Vegeta Jr. manages to travel from his palace to the site of the fight to subdue Puck before he could escape. Vegeta Jr. uses his strength to then torture Puck into confessing where the remain Dragon Team members to no avail. Sharotto would be the next fall to the might of Vegeta Jr. After saving young Saiyan children from corrupt, aggressive soldiers, Vegeta Jr. suddenly emerges to subdue her. In this case however, Vegeta Jr.'s frustrations, as well as the dark impulses of the transformation, makes him disregard his former ally's wellbeing; ruthlessly, Vegeta Jr. punches through Sharotto's back and out of her stomach, mortally wounding her. The true test of the Dark Super Saiyan 4's power was during the battle ensued between the fusion between Ryun and some dumb Saiyan and Vegeta Jr. While the fusion managed to keep up and even seriously injure Vegeta Jr., the latter still had a significant edge over there former. It was until Goku Jr. used the Separation Kamehameha that Vegeta Jr. was defeated, seemingly destroying the transformation forever.